


Caught

by okunichh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Tom Riddle, F/F, Fanart, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okunichh/pseuds/okunichh
Summary: my illustration piece for tomarry reverse big bang 2020!a work inpired by this prompt
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100
Collections: Tomarry Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Caught




End file.
